


On a Wednesday, In A Café

by OmegaJay



Series: Paradise Café AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, flirting if you squint, this came out pretty well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the owner of Paradise Café. While preparing his shop for the day, an Asian who just moved in nearby stumbled into his shop.</p><p>A Coffee Shop AU where Thomas and Minho meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Wednesday, In A Café

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy and cute one, guys! Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Begin Again by Taylor Swift because Queen Tay slayed the opening of the Grammy stage.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to the James Dashner. All hail James Dashner!

It was only 5.15 in the morning. The doorbell jingled when the door was opened for the first time that day. The lights inside Paradise Café flicked on as Thomas started to prepare his coffee shop for the day.

Every day, Thomas personally prepared fresh pastries and cakes for his shop. They never failed to be sold out at the end of each day, not that Thomas was bragging. Standing behind the counter, Thomas went through a mental checklist of the ingredients he should prepare, and also brandishing out the new recipe he prepared last night, he can’t wait to let Newt, his co-worker to try out the recipe he found online.

Without further ado, Thomas retrieved various equipments and ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. He first brewed the coffee and the black tea, his shop was called a coffee shop for a reason, ya’ know. He prepared Pate Sucree, adding flour, sugar, and butter into the food processor…

His body went auto pilot as he baked the usual signature titbits. He shoved the tray back into the oven after he filled the egg-fillings into each of the crust of the soon-to-be egg tarts. He wiped his brows and his huffed a breath, the smell of coffee filling his nostrils. He went back to the counter to finally start on that ‘Crème Brulee’ recipe he found online.

However he was interrupted as his ears perked up at the jingle of the doorbell. He glanced at the wall clock, ‘6.00’. _Huh, Newt’s early today_ he mused. He went out of the kitchen to greet Newt.

* * *

Minho’s internal alarm woke him up from his slumber. He groaned as he threw his legs off the bed and landed on the floor. He was slightly confused when he took in the unfamiliar surroundings, until the events of yesterday resurfaced in his sleepy mind. _Of course_ he thought. He moved into this small apartment yesterday, courtesy of the company he was employed in, The Glade.

_“Listen, Minho. I need you to be in charge of the branch at the Scorch District. You are my most capable man, I know you can handle it,” the tip of Alby’s lips quirked up into a smirk, “besides, the pay is **very** good.” _

Recalling the conversation he had with Alby, the salary of fifty thousand per month definitely set him up for this. Not to mention the allowances, free transportation fee, and this small but sweet apartment that the rent was already paid for. Minho was young but he was extremely brilliant, getting promotion after promotion until he finally became the right hand man of Alby, the ingenious owner of The Glade.

He unplugged his phone from the cable placed on the bedside table. Flicking on a button, he squinted at the brightness to look at the time, noticing it was 5.30 in the morning. He shuffled through the unpacked stuffs on the ground to the bathroom to wash up, then he changed into his track pants and a tank top. He was ready for his morning run. Exiting the apartment building, he randomly chose a direction to run to, he probably needed to map out a constant route for his daily runs at this new place.

Twenty minutes into his run, his stomach started to grumble, he noticed one of the shops of a shop lot already had the lights switched on, the wooden sign ‘Paradise Café’ hung high with the promise of food. _Score!_ Without noticing the ‘Closed’ sign on the door, the doorbell jingled as he went in, delicious smell of pastries filled his nostrils. He frowned and glanced around at the empty shop in confusion while walking towards the cashier counter.

“Hey, Newt! Check out this new— oh! H-hi!” a shaggy brown-haired guy, probably around his age, came out from the kitchen. Wow. He’s cute. Upon inspection, his hair fell to a bang cover the upper part of his forehead, thick eyebrows just above bright doe brown eyes looking directly at him in mild surprise. His lips were looked soft, Minho wondered how it would feel to have those lips against his. His cheeks dotted with moles somehow made him look even cuter. He was fit, his polo shirt hugged his frame and toned arms perfectly.

* * *

“Hey, Newt!” Thomas called out, his hand holding on the recipe he found. “Check out this new—” he paused when he noticed it wasn’t his co-worker, “oh! H-hi!” Instead, there was an Asian guy… no, scratch that. An _extremely_ good-looking Asian guy standing at the counter. His dark hair stands perfectly. Sharp jaws, a small quirk at one side of his lips, and a nose that is between sharp and round. He looked a year or two older than himself. And God, his arms… his arms were so impressive, his muscular build nearly gave Thomas a nose bleed. The tight tank top was barely concealing anything at all. Thomas felt he might faint. He seemed to be sweating a bit and his cheeks has a small red tint on it. Maybe he was jogging? _No, it was from other activities_ Thomas’s mind provided, bringing a flush to his own cheeks.

There’s an amused glint in the Asian’s eyes as he was caught staring. “H-hey!” he quickly composed himself as he walked over to greet the stranger, standing face-to-face with him with the counter separating both of them. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Actually, we aren’t open yet…” he gestured at the sign at the front door.

The Asian’s eyes widened a fraction before he looked back at the door. The ‘Open’ sign was facing inwards the shop, which meant the ‘Closed’ sign was facing out at the street. “Oh…” the Asian’s deep voice send a shiver down Thomas’s spine, “I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” he turned towards the front door, disappointment coated his sentence.

“No, wait!” Thomas shouted in panic, stopping the stranger mid-turn as he turned back towards Thomas with a raised eyebrow at the high volume, looking at him expectedly. Thomas mentally cringed at his own voice, but then the stranger’s stomach grumbled on cue to save Thomas from his embarrassment, which now belonged to the Asian as he rubbed his stomach sheepishly as he grinned at Thomas.

“Uhm… you’re here for food, right?” _What the hell Thomas? Of course he’s here for food! His freakin’ stomach just grumbled!_ Thomas chastised himself mentally. Thomas received a nod, “Well,” he coughed when his voice cracked, “I already baked some…” he trailed off as Mr. Good-Looking’s eyes brightened and looked at Thomas expectedly again.

When Thomas didn’t react instantly. Mr. Good-Looking spoke up with one raised eyebrow, “Uhh… What do you have?” eying the empty showcase cabinet next to them.

“Oh!” silly Thomas, he flushed when he realised he haven’t put the pastries into the showcase cabinet next to the cashier counter, they were still back in the kitchen,  some are still being baked in the oven. “Uh… there’s croissants, red bean buns, baked pudding…”

* * *

Well, it was a pleasant surprise for Minho to stumble into this coffee shop. He was slightly embarrassed for his mistake, not noticing the closed sign at the door. He blamed his starving stomach for that. But that wasn’t the point.

The point was the guy handling the coffee shop was very cute. He was sure that the guy was staring at him after he realized he wasn’t ‘Newt’, whoever that was. He wasn't blaming that cute guy, he was very aware of his own good looks. He gazed at Mr. Cutie amusingly as the guy had his mouth hung open gazing dreamily at himself. Minho waited for him to come back to his sense. Mr. Cutie flushed and straightened up as he came to stand in front of him to sheepishly reveal Minho’s mistake.

He was a bit disappointed and embarrassed, he was ready to leave the shop and Mr. Cutie. But the cute guy stopped him, louder than necessary he might say. Minho looked back at him, raising one eyebrow. _Growl_ Minho’s stomach grumbled, he mentally cursed his own stomach. He grinned sheepishly at Mr. Cutie while resting a hand on his stomach.

“Uhm… you’re for food, right?” _No shit_ Minho’s sarcastic mind automatically replied in his head. But he didn’t want to appear impolite, plus he already wanted to come back here again, it won’t be for food though. He glanced at Mr. Cutie standing there expecting a reaction from him. He nodded instead. “Well,” Mr. Cutie’s voiced cracked and he coughed, Minho’s mind played scenarios where he could make his voice crack as much as he want. The male in front of him, unaware of Minho’s _mental scenes_ , continued, “I already baked some…”

That seemed to snap Minho out of his trance at the mention of food, he widened his eyes as he excitedly waited for Mr. Cutie to introduce the foods, seeing the showcase cabinet was still empty. When he didn’t do anything, Minho asked, “Uhh… what do you have?” indicating the empty cabinet next to them.

“Oh!” the browned-hair guy realized his mistake with a flush to his face, glancing back at the kitchen and back at Minho. He started to mention the name of pastries and cakes. Minho listened attentively as he did an once-over of the cute guy in front of him, glancing at his chest he noticed a name tag ‘Thomas’. _Huh, cute name_ Minho thought.

* * *

“So, what would you like to have, sir?” Thomas asked politely. He was sure that his first customer of the day just checked him out when he listed out the menu, no, he must’ve been imagining. He found out that he liked the deep voice his customer had, “I’ll have an apple pie.” Thomas shivered at the voice.

“What about your drink? Coffee? Tea?” Thomas was so tempted to asked “or me?” but he suppressed the urge by biting his bottom lip.

“Tea please, with milk and two spoonful of sugar,” the Asian replied.

On instinct, he took one plastic cup by the side of the counter and a pen to label the drink order. “Name, sir?” Thomas asked as he busied himself with the labelling.

He heard a chuckle, a pleasant sound Thomas noted in the back of his mind. Thomas frowned when he looked up at where the sound came from, not getting what was funny. Realization dawned on him when there no one else other than Mr. Good-Looking in the shop. Why would he need to label a name? _Oh this is so embarrassing_ Thomas thought.

Nonetheless he received a reply, “Name’s Minho, if you really want to know,” _Minho_ glanced his name tag, “ _Thomas_ ,” he teased with a small half smirk. Thomas flushed redder. Fortunately for Thomas, the oven in the kitchen let out a ‘ding’, indicating that the egg tarts were done, saving Thomas from further humiliation.

“Please take a seat first,” Thomas mumbled under his breath as he rushed into the kitchen after placing the cup next to the coffee and tea brew. After reaching the safe haven from the good-looking guy, he backed against the kitchen door as he took a moment to compose himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He continued to scold himself under his breath as he took out the egg tarts from the oven, setting it aside to chill. He totally lost his chill when he interacted with that Asian, _hot as hell Asian_ his mind added innocently. Taking another large breath, and touching his face making sure it wasn’t warm anymore, he juggled some of the pastries on two trays balanced on both hands, including the apple pies, and headed out the kitchen to face _Minho_ again.

* * *

After _Thomas_ listed out all the options for Minho to choose, he asked “So, what would you like to have, sir?” Minho mentally scoffed at the polite address. He thought through and finally came to the choice of apple pie, “I’ll have an apple pie.” Wait, did Thomas shivered? Oh, this was so much fun.

“What about your drink? Coffee? Tea?” Thomas asked Minho, it was like Thomas was restraining himself from continuing as he bit his bottom lip, _seductively_ Minho might say.

“Tea please, with milk and two spoonful of sugar,” Minho recalled by heart. He watched as Thomas retrieved a cup, clicking the pen open as he scribbled on it, all in one fluid movement. “Name, sir?” the brown-haired one asked.

Minho eyed Thomas amusingly, who was frowning at the cup and writing Minho’s order on it in concentration. _Muscle memory probably_ Minho deduced. There was no one else in the shop, there was no need to label his name, but Thomas didn’t seemed to notice that. Minho let out a chuckle. The frown on Thomas became more knitted when he heard Minho’s chuckle. He glanced up from the cup to look at Minho in confusion.

 _3…2…1…_ Minho counted down mentally.

On cue, Thomas’s eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Minho had a small smile on his face when Thomas’s face turned red once again. “Name’s Minho, if you really want to know,” he glanced back at the name tag to make sure he got Thomas’s name right, “ _Thomas_.” Minho smirked, he couldn’t stop himself. It was so much fun teasing the poor red-faced teen. Unfortunately his fun was interrupted when a ‘ding’ could be heard coming from kitchen, relief seemed to wash over Thomas as he glanced at the kitchen door gratefully.

Minho could barely hear the “Please take a seat first.” before Thomas practically dove into the kitchen, leaving Minho alone in the open space of the shop. Well, there’s bound to be more chances for Minho to tease him. Minho strolled a few steps towards the bar stools situated few feet next to the counter and the showcase cabinet. Minho sat on one of the stools, he chose here because it was very close to kitchen, in fact Minho was facing the work area situated just outside the kitchen. He wouldn’t miss the chance to have more fun with the cute coffee shop owner when he exited the kitchen.

Minho was more than happy to have given the chance to move here.

* * *

Thomas exited the kitchen with the pastries, finding out that Minho was sitting at one of the bar stools. He focused on placing the pastries into the showcase cabinet and not the weight of the gaze of Minho on him. Then, he took out an apple pie from the bunch of pastries, alongside the pie, he brought the necessary ingredients to make Minho’s tea to the work area.

Then he realized his position. He was standing facing the work area, while his back was directly in line with Minho’s gaze. He bit his bottom lip, his face once again burned in embarrassment when he could practically feel the heated gaze on his ass. While cutting the apple pie into equal size, he took a quick peak at his customer. He was proven right when Minho was practically devouring the sight of Thomas’s rear side. Minho probably didn’t even realize that Thomas noticed on how concentrated he was staring at Thomas’s butt.

Thomas ignored that creepy yet not unwelcomed gaze as he continued to work. Pouring hot tea into the cup, followed by a dash of milk and two spoons of tea as per requested. Then he placed one slice apple pie on a plate with a fork next to it.

He whipped around abruptly, shocking Minho from his staring as he looked up panicking from his low gaze. Minho looked like a deer caught in headlights with red tints on his cheeks as he tried to act like he hadn’t been enjoying the view of Thomas’s rear for the pass two minutes.

He laughed mentally as he smiled innocently at Minho, he reached over the counter to place the pie and drink in front of Minho. “Enjoy your meal!” he spoke enthusiastically. Thomas went back to the kitchen with the two trays to retrieve more of the remaining pastries. He probably couldn’t try out Crème Brulee today, because of the unexpected customer, not that he really minded. Speaking of which, he never saw him before. He would have remembered if he saw that gorgeous face before, he kept that in the back in his mind to consider asking Minho.

* * *

Minho perked up as Thomas exited through the door, seemingly calmer than earlier. _That had to change_ Minho thought, who could blame Minho? The colour red suits Thomas more. But he wasn’t given the chance to make the necessary changes when Thomas was busy working. However, Minho was instead presented with a _glorious_ view. He patted himself on the back mentally for choosing this seat.

Thomas stood with his back facing directly at Minho as he worked away. He gazed greedily at the clothed perk ass facing at him. Oh, Thomas had a wonderful and cute butt. Tinkering noises came from the work area as Thomas worked away. Not that Minho minded because _geez_ look at that ass. He wondered how Thomas would react if he pinched his butt, how _Minho_ would feel if he pinched Thomas’s butt. That _ass_ , he licked his dry lips.

Minho wouldn’t admit that he was shocked and frightened when Thomas spun abruptly from the work area to face Minho. He quickly brought his gaze back up as he chanted mentally, _please don’t notice I stared at your ass, please don’t notice I stared at your ass, please don’t notice I stared at your ass_. His eyes were large like saucers as he anticipated for _anything_. Except Thomas didn’t do anything, instead he smiled at Minho as he placed the pie and tea in front of Minho. Minho was too deep in shock to not notice there were red tints on Thomas cheeks caused by his staring.

“Enjoy your meal!” chirped Thomas, then he left Minho alone once again as he re-entered the kitchen with the two large trays.

Minho let out a sigh of relief when he was safe from being classified as a creep. He whiffed in the sweet apple smell coming from the pie in front of him, he dug in.

* * *

Thomas once again balanced the trays in his hands as he moved the foods out of the kitchen to be presented in the show case, alongside of that apple pie that had already been sliced. He peaked at Minho who was eating the apple pie with a euphoric expression on his face. Thomas grinned proudly, his pie was good and he knew it. He moved around to finish up the final preparation. Glancing at the wall clock, ‘6.20’, then at the front door. Newt was late _again_. The shop opens at 6.30, Newt supposed to be here five minutes ago. Doesn’t matter, as long he arrives before the shop opened.

“Waiting for someone?” came from the only customer in his shop. “Uh yeah, my co-worker, he’s late again,” answered Thomas honestly.

Minho nodded, “Newt, right?”

“Yeah,” Thomas remembered he had mistaken Minho for his co-worker moments ago.

A comfortable silence barred Minho sipping his tea downed upon them. Thomas decided to ask that question, “So… uhh sir?”

“Just call me Minho,” the Asian smiled at Thomas.

“Okay, Minho,” Thomas tested the name with his tongue, liking how it sounded from his mouth, “I’ve… uhm… never seen you before?” hoping to get the hints through.

Minho perked up a bit, “Oh, I just moved here, from the Maze District. I’m living at the apartment, Homestead, now.” Minho gestured at the general direction where the apartment was.

Ah… that made sense, he was tempted to ask why but he could leave that question for next time.

* * *

Minho finished his drink, brought out his phone to look at the time. It’s about time Minho had to leave so he wasn’t late for work. He stood up from the bar stool, the legs of the stool creaked as it was dragged along the floor, startling Thomas from his daydream. Minho felt Thomas's gaze follow him as he walked himself to the cashier counter where Thomas stood on the opposite side.

“So… I’ll be leaving now, nice meeting you, Thomas,” Minho’s eyes crinkled in joy with a half-smile as he held his right hand up for Thomas to shake. Thomas grinned brightly at Minho as he grabbed the hand and shook firmly, “Nice to meet you too, Minho.”

Minho turned and headed for the door. A blonde-haired pale skin teen barged in the door hastily, the bell jingled loudly at the rough treatment. The teen eyes widened as he stared at him for a moment before he opened the door wide for Minho to leave, nodding towards him slowly and calculatingly. Minho nodded back politely.

Upon leaving the shop, he rerouted back to his apartment, glancing back at the shop where Thomas shook his head frantically at the squinted-eyes blonde. Minho smirked as he knew where he would get his breakfast every morning. Then he frowned, realizing he forgot to pay for the meal. No worries, he was going to have a lot of chances to pay for it in the future. He grinned as he jogged, mapping down Paradise Café on his mental jogging route.

* * *

Newt was late to work, he sprinted towards the direction of his workplace. He reached with two minutes to spare before the official opening hours of the shop. The doorbell jingled as he opened the door roughly, he was surprised when he met face-to-face with a muscular Asian that was on his way out. Politely, he opened the door wide for the Asian to leave, staring at him with a million possibilities going through his mind, nodding towards him slowly in which he received a nod back.  “What was that ‘bout, Tommy?” Newt asked in accented voice, flipping the sign at the door to make the ‘Open’ word face outwards after closing the door when the Asian left. He turned around only to see his boss gazing dreamily at the retreating back of the Asian. His boss snapped out of his trance, “Huh? No-nothing! Nothing at all!” Thomas shook his head exaggeratedly with red tints on his cheeks at him, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Thomas while putting on his apron, preparing to work.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? How was it? Please comment your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
